Dirty as Sin
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Prompt by The Special 2. Lucas and Peyton are in a church, all on their own, and they more than take advantage of the situation. Seriously, Unbelievably, Outrageously, smutty; you have been warned. Leyton. Lucas/Peyton. Read and Review.


**Prompt from **_**The special 2…**_

**This is smutty as **_**hell**_**; I mean, like seriously, outrageously, offensively smutty! If sex in a church will offend you, look away now… seriously!**

* * *

**Dirty as Sin…**

"It's Mia and Chase getting married in the morning, why the hell are we the ones decorating the church!" Lucas complained, attaching white ribbon bows to the end of the pews in the church, while Peyton was rearranging flower arrangement's on the alter.

"Because we're their friends, and that's what friends do." Peyton said simply, stopping to cross her arms and glare at Lucas.

"No one did this for us at our wedding." Lucas huffed, continuing his task of hanging bows.

"Um, Haley and Brooke did actually…" Peyton retaliated, going back to her task in an effort to ignore Lucas' complaining.

"Well Mia and Chase didn't…" She heard Lucas mumble.

"Okay, you know what, you didn't have to come help me, you did have the option to stay home with Sawyer instead of taking her to Nathan and Haley's." Peyton said sternly. "In fact, you should have just stayed at home because you're pissing me off now."

"P.M.S much?" Lucas laughed, and Peyton went to argue with him until the priest walked into the church.

"I'm heading out for a few hours, Peyton, you know where everything is if you need it. I should be back by five." The priest said.

Father Michael was a family friend of the Sawyers as Peyton's Grandma was very religious, so Peyton knew him well.

"I think we'll be done by then Father, but thank-you for letting us in here on our own, it's such a big help." Peyton smiled.

"No problem Peyton." The priest smiled, walking out of the church. "Now you tell that Dad of yours to come see me when he's back from sea."

The priest left, and Lucas looked at Peyton with a smirk on his face.

"Ever wanted to fuck in a church?"

"Luke!"

Lucas continued to smirk as he walked away into one of the confessionals that lined the back of the church.

"Luke, we gotta get this done so we can go get ready for the rehearsal dinner!" Peyton called after him, but it fell on deaf ears. "Lucas…"

She followed him into the confessional box, where she found him sitting at the priest's side, looking at her through the little gridded window.

"Come in, Miss Sawyer; tell Father Lucas all of your sins." He said in a mock serious voice.

"I think you'll find its Mrs Scott…" She said, folding her arms again. "You'll go to hell for impersonating a priest, you know."

"I'm going to hell anyway, care to join me?" He smirked.

She bit her lip, trying to withhold a laugh, but he could see every move she made.

"You know, looking at you through this little window puts a whole new perspective on staring at your boobs." He commented, laughing quietly when he saw a smirk creep onto her face.

"Father Lucas, that's a very un-priest-like thing to say to a married woman!" She said, finally buying into his premise.

"We'll I'm no ordinary priest baby; come tell Father Lucas all of your dirty secrets; I won't tell anybody." He said, putting his 'serious priest voice' on again.

She continued to smirk as she sat down at the other side of the confessional from Lucas, looking back at him through the little window.

"Welcome _Mrs Scott._" Lucas said, and Peyton had to supress a giggle at his tone of voice.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It's been…" Peyton started, but Lucas cut her off.

"Twelve hours since your last pussy pounding?"

"Fourteen actually; I had to rub my clit in the bathroom before I left the house this afternoon, but my husband doesn't know." Peyton decided to play along.

They had the church to themselves, what harm could it do?

"Oh? Well I definitely think that it's a sin to keep that from your husband… although I think I need to know more before I can make a proper decision."

"Well Father, you see, I was thinking about my husband's huge, thick, dick, and how he fucks me so good, and I just couldn't handle it any longer…" Peyton said, putting on her best innocent voice. "So I went to the bathroom, took off my panties, and began to rub my clit."

"Mhmm…" Lucas said, his eyes closed as he imagined his wife doing exactly as she described. "And how did that feel, Mrs Scott?"

"It felt _so_ good." Peyton said in a sultry voice. "My pussy was so wet; and when I rubbed myself, I just knew that my wetness was glistening all over my clit."

"Jesus!" She heard Lucas mumble, and she knew she was turning him on. "What else were you thinking about as you touched yourself?"

"I was thinking about when my husband lifts me up to sit on his face and kisses my pussy the way I like it."

"Well, Mrs Scott, I have it on good authority that that's your husband's favourite thing to do to you; sucking your swollen clit into his mouth, and licking it until you scream." Lucas said; his voice hitching a little bit as his pants became uncomfortably tight.

"He's so good at it; I'm wet right now even thinking about it." Peyton said; and she wasn't lying, this was turning her on more than she cared to admit; her soaked panties were evidence of that.

"Oh really? Well if it would help, you could take your panties off and try relieving some of that tension in your clit…" Lucas thought he'd chance his luck, and he was shocked when it paid off.

She stood up and popped open the button on her jeans, then shimmied them down to her ankles and pulled them off along with her converse. She left her panties on though, not wanting to give it all away to Lucas upfront.

She sat back down and manoeuvred herself until she knew that Lucas had a good view of what she was doing, then she slid her hand into her white, lace, panties, using her index finger to rub her clit up and down.

Lucas watched as his wife touched herself, his dick becoming so hard that he had to free it from his jeans and boxers.

He wrapped his hand around his dick as he started their little game again.

"I also happen to know that your husband loves your pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock…"

"Mmm, I love his cock in my mouth; but is it a sin that I love to swallow every last drop of his come?" Peyton said, and Lucas groaned in pleasure… she was going to be the death of him!

"No…No, that is definitely not a sin." Lucas stuttered. "In fact, it would be a sin not to."

Lucas was mesmerised watching his wife masturbating; she was the sexiest woman alive.

"I wish you would take those panties off…" Lucas breathed, his hand gently stroking his dick.

"Oh no Father Lucas, I only take my panties off for my husband; especially when he's going to put his huge cock inside of me." Peyton said, putting that sexy, innocent, voice on again.

"And I bet he just loves that tight little snatch…" Lucas said, his voice low and throaty.

Peyton didn't answer, instead letting out a small moan as her own ministrations began to feel really fucking good.

"Ohhh, oh my God," She breathed in pleasure, her finger continuing to stroke away at her clit.

Lucas' cock was twitching with arousal; he didn't think he could take anymore of watching his wife touch herself without being able to touch her himself.

So he had to stop her.

"I think I've heard enough, Mrs Scott. Now for your penance…"

"My penance, huh?" Peyton breathed, stopping what she was doing, but keeping her hand inside her panties.

"You've been a very dirty girl, Mrs Scott… you definitely need a lot of repentance." Lucas said, his voice jokingly serious again.

"What should I do, Father Lucas?" Peyton asked innocently.

"Well, first of all, you need to take those panties off." Lucas smirked.

Then Peyton appeared at his side of the confessional box, and Lucas continued to rub his dick as he watched his wife very slowly remove her panties.

And just like in their little fantasy, her pussy and clit where glistening with wetness.

"For your penance, Mrs Scott, what you're going to take, is one hard pussy pounding, and then one thorough ass fucking; got it?"

Peyton licked her lips, then walked over to Lucas and climbed onto his lap.

"This okay for you, Father Lucas?" She asked in a sultry voice; then she reached between them and gently clutched his dick, kissing him seductively, as she lowered her pussy onto his dick.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight." Lucas moaned through their kiss, his thick cock stretching her pussy as she slid down on top of him.

In all of the years they'd been together, it was something he'd never gotten used to; the tightness of her pussy. But in a good way; it still felt fucking amazing to him every single time they had sex.

Breaking their kiss, she lifted herself up, then slammed back down on top of him, and they both let out satisfied groan's.

"Fuck baby, yeah, that's it." Lucas said, licking his lips, as she began to bounce on his dick, his hands pushing her t-shirt up to reveal her bare breasts. "Jesus, Peyt!"

"You like that, baby?" She asked seductively, putting one hand on his shoulder, and one hand on his thigh, leaning back slightly so he could get a better look at her breasts.

But all Lucas could do was nod his head as he began to thrust his own hips so hard, meeting her thrust for thrust, that he hit a spot so deep inside her pussy that she began to scream in pure, unadulterated, pleasure.

"Fuck that's it Lucas, keep doing that, it feels so good!" She screamed. "Ahhhh, yes!"

He thought about letting her come there and then, but his dick could still go for a little while longer, and he remembered that her penance consisted of two things…

So mid thrust, he grabbed her hips and stood her on the ground, bending her over the chair he'd been sitting on, then he pushed his dick hard into her ass before she could even register what was happening.

"Fuck Luke!" She screamed in a mix of both shock and pleasure.

It wasn't the first time he'd ass fucked her, in fact it was nowhere near the first time, but she still got that slight shock every time he did so.

He held her hips tight and began to thrust his hips, slamming into her hard, and she began to scream in pleasure again. She'd always been a screamer, but in the small confessional box, her screams seemed to echo more than usual.

And it was driving Lucas insane!

He was so turned on by her that he felt his orgasm begin to rise thick and fast; he wasn't going to last as long as he'd thought.

So he reached around and began to rub her clit furiously with his index finger.

She felt like she was going to explode; her whole body was on fire! Lucas dick felt amazing in her ass and her clit was throbbing with his touch; she knew that she wasn't going to last very much longer.

"Luke, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" She screamed, and Lucas began to thrust into her faster, wanting to come when she did.

"Me too baby, me too!"

But Peyton couldn't hold it in any longer, and one of her hands flew around Lucas' neck, the other gripping the chair in front of her for leverage, as her whole body shook in a violent orgasm.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming!" She screamed, and that's all it took for Lucas' body to tense up as he gripped Peyton's hip tightly with his free hand and shot his come inside her ass.

They stayed still for a few moments, regaining their breath and composure, until Lucas turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. "Do you have any idea how much I fucking love you, Peyton Scott?"

She kissed him back, letting her tongue dance with his for a few moments, then she pulled away and smiled, picking up her panties then walking back into the other side of the confessional box to put her jeans and shoes back on.

Lucas fixed his boxers and jeans, then went to join her, taking her hand to walk out of the confessional box once she was dressed and ready.

"What we just did in there was so fucking wrong…" She laughed quietly, a small blush creeping over her face.

"I know, we are definitely going to hell…"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this story is the dirtiest thing that I've ever written...**

**Review and stuff :) Although don't review just to tell me how wrong the story is; I know it's wrong, thats what makes it fun! **


End file.
